She's NOT My Girlfriend
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Young SQ AU: Eight year old Regina Mills has a huge crush on her classmate Emma Swan. Despite Regina being the perfect potential gf for any 3rd grader, Emma just pretends to find her highly annoying, but what happens when someone else catches Regina's eye? Will Emma realize what she had? Could she win her back? Loosely based on the The Jackson 5 song "I Want You Back" Swan Queen


**A/N: Hi. So this is a young SQ oneshot and by young I mean, only about seven or eight years old because CUTE! Regina (the girl that most of the boys and a few girls in her grade are in love with) has a big fat crush on Emma. She's literally in love with her but Emma just wants to hang with her friends and play kickball, she doesn't have time for a girlfriend, no matter how perfect Regina is. Well that is until a new girl shows up and snags Regina's attention. Upon losing her, Emma realizes what she had and she wants her pretty brunette back, so she fights for her.**

 **Loosely based on the The Jackson 5 song "I Want You Back"**

 **Killian is in this one but he's just part of Emma's 'squad' (lol). Nothing romantic. Neither of them have feelings for each other, except maybe a sibling relationship. And if you've read my stuff you'd know I write Hook as a likeable character when I use him.**

 **Anyway it's 100% baby SQ.**

 **Just cute, innocent, elementary school SQ fluff. I don't Once Upon a Time, I just turned their characters into tiny elementary schoolers that you're going to want to pinch. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)**

She's NOT My Girlfriend 

Emma hugged her parents goodbye and ran into the school yard. As soon as she stepped through the gate, she felt a smaller body collide with her own. She already knew who it was given the scent of bubblegum and apples invading her senses. Why did this girl always smell so sweet?

Emma wiggled out of the little arms that were currently around her neck, stepped back and looked at the other little girl. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she watched Emma with so much adoration, like most girls their age would watch an adorable baby bunny. Her olive cheeks colored a soft pink and she batted her eye lashes. Her lips turned up into a huge smile.

"Hi Emma," she said with a high pitched giggle that made Emma cringe. Why is it that girls have to be so giggly and bubbly all of the time? Why can't they tone it down?

Emma watched the other girl with a frown. Her eyes traveled from the girl's shiny, thick, perfectly curled, dark brown hair that was coming down her back and shoulders in perfect waves. She was wearing a pretty, oversized, bright yellow (Emma vaguely remembered telling the girl that yellow was her favourite color at some point) bow that sat on top of her head, it matched her pretty sleeveless dress which had cute little white daisies printed all over it. Her white shoes matched her cardigan.

Emma sighed and just thought it must have been exhausting dressing like that all of the time. She personally didn't have the time for that. All of that... pretty sparkly stuff. She groaned internally. That's why she was standing there in a white tee underneath a red flannel shirt and dark skinny jeans. Her dark baseball cap was turned to the back. She was comfortable and she felt confident. She didn't need frilly things to feel pretty. Not that she even wanted to.

"Hey Regina..." She said distractedly as she looked around the yard for her friends.

"How was your weekend?" Regina asked politely and Emma scrunched her nose. This girl acts like a grown up.

"It was fine." She replied disinterestedly.

"What did you do?"

"Um... not much." Emma said with a shrug. "I had some softball stuff then I just hung out with my dad."

"That's nice." Regina said with a smile. "Kathryn slept over on Saturday and we baked cupcakes with my daddy." She said excitedly. "I baked you one."

Emma's eyes widened. Okay she liked cupcakes and she really liked when Regina bakes her sweets from scratch. They're always delicious. "You did?"

Regina hummed as her eyes twinkled again, knowing that she had Emma. "I remembered that you like chocolate." Her smile grew. "Its a triple chocolate cupcake."

Emma almost fainted. "Seriously?" Regina nodded with a giggle. Emma scuffed her sneaker on the ground. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to hold onto it until lunch. My lunchbox is the perfect temperature. I don't want the icing to melt."

Emma nodded. She spotted her friends and they started waving to her. She smiled and waved back. Regina looked over to where Emma was waving. The boys suddenly stopped waving and blushed furiously. She turned back. "Cool."

"Okay. Well I'll see you in class." Regina said with a wink at Emma then turned and skipped away.

Emma watched her go until she stopped in front of a group of other giggling girls. Emma rolled her eyes and headed over to her friends.

"You know Regina Mills?" One of her friends asked as soon as she walked up. He was in awe of the idea of one his friends knowing the girl.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well... hello to you too, Killian."

The boy didn't even hear her. He was too busy watching Regina as she chatted with another brunette girl. Emma shook her head. She turned to her other friends but they were also watching the group of girls. She face palmed. "Are you guys serious?"

That snapped one of them out of it. He looked up at her. "Oh hi, Em."

Emma crossed her arms and stared him down. "August."

The red headed boy frowned and looked sheepish. "Sorry."

She huffed. "Guys!" She screamed. That snapped the rest of them out of it. They looked over at her.

"You know Regina?" Killian asked again as he fidgeted with his prosthetic hand with his other. It was new, his parents had purchased him a newer one and he was taking some time getting used to it. He was injured when he was a small child and lost the hand but he said he hardly thought about it anymore.

Emma sighed. "Yes."

"How do you know her?" Her other friend asked.

"I don't know, Graham." She shrugged. "She always hugs me, gives me apples and bakes me stuff. She knits me stuff sometimes too." She added the last part remembering the cute gray beanie Regina had made her last winter.

"You hugged her?" They all asked in unison. Emma groaned and rubbed a hand over her face.

"She hugged me..."

"What does she smell like?" Graham asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really good. Like bubblegum and apples or candy apples."

The boys had looks of awe on their faces then went back to staring at the girl. Emma sighed dramatically and that caught Killian's attention. He looked at her for a moment.

"Do you think you can... I don't know, help me talk to her?"

Emma furrowed her brow and tilted her head at her friend. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're my friend." He said with a shrug. "And I really really want to talk to her."

"Who?" Someone's voice said as they walked up.

"Regina Mills." Both Killian and Graham said at the same time.

The thin brunette girl with the red streaks in her hair frowned at them. "Regina's my friend."

"Yeah Ruby" Emma said crossing her arms. "I just saw you talking to her."

"I like her. She's cool." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Can you talk to her for me?" Killian squealed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"And me?" Graham added.

"I don't see why not." Ruby said with a smile.

He smiled and Emma scowled. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want any of her friends talking to Regina. Her Regina.

The school bell began to ring, signalling the start of the school day. All of the kids began lining up and as their group started walking over to the designated line for their class, Emma kept glancing over at Killian who couldn't keep his eyes off of Regina.

She glared at him and at Graham who was grinning like an idiot when Regina lined up with her friends.

She shook her head as they filed into the school.

* * *

Emma wore a permanent frown on her face for the first half of the day. Regina had charmed the seat right beside Emma from a little boy named Sidney at the beginning of the school year and they've been seat mates ever since. This left Emma pouting, trying not to acknowledge how good Regina smelled or how her shiny hair would bounce every time she moved.

Regina appeared to be oblivious to the whole thing and continued doing her work, completely unaware of how much she was distracting Emma.

The whole situation was irritating for Emma and she was glad when the bell rang for lunch. It was nice to put some distance between them.

That's why she was sitting with her friends, laughing and being rowdy as usual. She was the happiest she had been all day. No pretty, frilly girls with their rosy cheeks and perfect hair. Just her buddies tossing food around their table and calling each other names that their parents would kill them for.

She laughed when she was hit in the face with a napkin. She crumpled up the foil that had held her now eaten sandwich and hit August in the face with it. He snickered.

"You guys shouldn't be throwing things." A voice pointed out from behind them. Emma flinched knowing exactly who it was.

"H-hi, Regina." Killian stammered and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Regina said with a smile.

Emma was glaring at her friends who were watching Regina with derp faces and she wanted to smack all of them. Seriously, Regina is just a girl. A gorgeous girl but still just a girl.

"Regina, this is Killian." Ruby said as she left Regina's side and sat at the table beside Emma. She pointed across the table at the boy who had just spoken up. He blushed furiously and waved shyly. Regina was cleanly disinterested but smiled anyway.

"Nice to meet you."

Ruby pointed to the boy next to him. "That's Graham."

"Hi." Regina said politely.

"Hi." Graham replied dumbly.

"Emma, as promised." She leaned over and placed a small pink box on the table right beside Emma's Wonder Woman lunchbox. The little blonde struggled to ignore how good she smelled or how the butterflies in her stomach fluttered when she brushed against her. "Enjoy."

"What's that?" August asked as Regina turned to leave.

"A cupcake." Regina replied. "Bye Emma." She said before heading back over to her friends.

Ruby got up. "I'll see you guys later." She didn't even give Emma a chance to protest before she skipped away to where Regina and another little brunette, from another class that Emma knows as Belle, were chatting away.

Probably about rainbows or unicorns or some other girly crap. She scoffed as she opened the pink box and her mouth watered. There sat a huge chocolate cupcake in a yellow cup. It was topped with milk chocolate icing spiralling upward and topped with a large white candy flower. All around the sides were tiny white matching flower sprinkles.

Emma groaned. Knowing a prissy princess had its benefits.

She looked up and saw Killian and Graham staring off behind her and she already knew who they were staring at. She rolled her eyes and halved her cupcake. She handed a piece to August. He smiled wide at her before they both dug in and groaned at the chocolatey goodness.

* * *

"I get Emma." The boy said. They were standing in the school yard setting up a game of kickball.

A game that Emma felt she was cheated out of being captain during a rigged game of rock, paper, scissors but she decided to be a good sport and not complain.

"No, you can't have Emma!" Killian screamed. The other boy shrugged.

"Actually I can." He said with a smug grin. "And I just did." He held his hand up and Emma high fived him as she came to stand next to him.

Killian huffed then after a moment he grinned. "Alright then, Robin..." Emma and the other team captain looked at him with worried expressions. "I want Mulan."

"No!" Robin screamed and Emma glared at Killian. Mulan was her only competition in the school and she knew that he was trying to piss Robin off by picking one of his best friends but he was royally screwing her over as well.

Mulan high fived Emma down low and they shared a grin before she joined Killian. Even though they were competitors they were good friends. They lived down the block from each other and would often play together but when they were competing... well, sometimes their friendship would be on the line. They were both too competitive for their own good.

"Okay." Robin said. "I want David."

"Fine, I'll take James." Killian said.

The twins looked at each other then fist bumped and went to their perspective places. David nudged Emma with his elbow and they chuckled. She knew him pretty well. They played soccer sometimes at the park. She liked him okay but she thought it was odd that he was one of the few kids in their elementary school that was in a serious relationship.

His girlfriend, Mary Margaret Blanchard was a cute bubbly little thing and she was best friends with Ruby.

His brother on the other hand was a ladies man but everyone knew that he had a thing for Regina's friend Cruella but the feelings weren't reciprocated because she had a thing for her best friend Ursula. It was an odd love triangle and Emma was glad that she wasn't into anyone because love was nothing but drama.

"Will!" Robin yelled.

"Graham!" Killian said at the same time.

"Seriously dude?" Both guys said at the same time as they went to their places. Clearly shocked and offended that their best friends took so long to call them.

William, another kid that Emma knew pretty well. He's really good friends with Robin and he's in love with one of Regina's good friends, Anastasia.

Anastasia, like Regina is a queen bee and they used to butt heads all of the time but then they realized that they were stronger together and thus a legendary allegiance was born. They ended up ruling the school as a team.

"Jack." Killian said with a grin at Robin. The other boy huffed as the girl joined Killian's team.

"August." Robin said with a smirk. Killian growled.

"You're going down!" He yelled.

"Bring it."

The boys went about picking the rest of their teams, hostility still in the air.

Everyone was taking their positions when Emma noticed her team captain stop everything he was doing and straighten up. That's when she realized he was looking at her, well in her direction. She tilted her head in question but when she smelled the sweet candy smell, she knew.

"Hi Emma." She turned and came face to face with Regina, who was standing a tad too close.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how you liked the cupcake?" Regina asked as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh, it was great as always." Emma said just wanting to get back to the game. Regina smiled wide.

"Good."

Emma nodded in way of a brush off and Regina nodded back catching on. "Well I'll let you get back to your game." She leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek. She had to tip toe a little because Emma was slightly taller. "Bye."

"Later." Emma said distractedly.

"Bye Regina!" Came Robin's voice when Regina turned to leave.

"Bye." She said with a wave at the boy.

He watched her go before turning back to Emma. "How do you do that?"

Emma was irritated. "Do what?"

"Get Regina to talk to you."

Emma shrugged. "She just does it. I don't know..."

Robin frowned. "You're lucky."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's play!" She said clapping her hands together.

* * *

Emma stayed focused on the worksheet in front of her. Cursive was not her strong suit. She hated it already. After erasing for what felt like the tenth time, she felt a hand on hers covering it. The hand then guided hers and the pencil in it over the dots, tracing the shape of the letter "J" on the paper.

Emma looked at the paper, at what she did then over at the brunette who had returned to her own paper and grinned wide.

"Thanks."

Regina smiled. "Sure. Anytime."

Emma realized what was happening then coughed. "Yeah..."

"Hey, Emma..." Regina said softly and Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, she looked almost nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have a playdate with me?" She asked. "We can do whatever you want."

"Uh..." Emma knew that she was in the position that other kids dreamed of. Her classmates would kill to be invited to a play date with Regina. But then again Emma didn't really want to end up playing dolls or tea parties or doing makeovers. No thanks. "Sure."

Regina gave her a small smile. Sensing the brush off. "Okay..." Was all she said.

They didn't talk much after that and at the end of the day, Regina simply kissed Emma on the cheek and ran over to her father with her arms wide open. The man scooped her up with a chuckle and carried her to the car as she giggled.

"I'm jealous." Killian said sidling up beside her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can have her."

"I wish." Killian said before running over to his older brother, Liam. She watched them leave the gate to walk home.

She shook her head and noticed her own dad standing at the gate. She waved at him then headed over to him.

* * *

The next day Emma waved her mother goodbye and walked into the schoolyard. She was automatically enveloped into a big hug and she tensed. Even though this happens almost every single day, she still wasn't used to it. As usual Emma wiggled free of the little brunette's grasp.

"Hi Emma." Regina giggled. Her eyes doing that adorable twinkling thing again.

"Hey Regina." Emma said with an awkward shrug. A container was thrusted at her. She looked at it then back up at Regina who was watching her with a smile. "What's this?"

"Cookies." Regina said excitedly. "Sugar cookies. I decorated them myself." She blushed. "Well... Zelena helped me but not much. I make a mess sometimes."

Emma nodded. Zelena was Regina's older sister. She was in a grade higher and very protective of her baby sister. If anyone so much as looked at Regina wrong they'd have to deal with her.

"Thanks." She said with an awkward smile. Even though she was very excited for the delicious cookies.

"You're welcome." Regina said with a bright smile. "If you'd like me to make you a lunch sometime I can do that too. I make a really good prosciutto and mozzarella."

Emma nodded. "Sounds good. I'll let you know, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just..." She frowned and Emma felt guilty instantly. She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Regina..." Emma wasn't sure what she was going to say but she didn't like that look on Regina's face. She wanted that smile back. She didn't know why but she didn't want Regina to be sad.

The brunette looked up and her eyes widened. Emma furrowed her brows in confusion then Regina got that derp, heart eyes expression she usually gets when she looks at Emma but she was obviously looking over her shoulder at someone or something else.

Emma turned around and saw a tall, slim, blonde girl entering the yard. She was dressed in a gray jumper dress, pulled over a white frilly blouse and black shoes. She was pretty enough with piercing blue eyes and her natural curly hair framed her face perfectly. Emma scoffed and turned back to Regina who still had that lovesick doe in head lights look on her face.

"Regina?" Emma said waving her hand in front of the girl's face but she didn't move. She forgot that Emma had even been standing there.

When the girl came closer to them, Regina appeared to snap out of it and stepped around Emma. "Hi." She chirped with a shy wave. The girl's eyes locked on Regina and Emma didn't like it.

"Hey there." The tall blonde said. "I like your skirt and your top is pretty. I like the sunflower."

Regina blushed and giggled. "Thank you."

Emma frowned. Who was this girl? And why was she talking to Regina like that?

"I'm Mal." The girl said with a smile. She was confident, Emma would give her that. "What's your name?"

"Regina." The brunette said with a wide smile. "Your eyes are really pretty."

Mal's smile turned into a cocky smirk. "Thank you."

Regina's smile grew. "Let me introduce you to my friends." She took Mal's hand and started leading her away.

Emma watched them go with a confused frown. Regina hadn't even said goodbye to her or even bothered to introduce her to her new friend and she didn't like that at all. She watched them a moment longer as Regina started introducing the girl to the other girls and they all giggled. Emma's eyes zeroed in on their still joint hands.

She felt a tightening in her chest and she wasn't exactly sure why. She coughed a little and it seemed to ease. With one more glance at them, she shook her head and headed over to her friends.

* * *

Emma sat at their lunch table with a permanent scowl that she had been wearing on her face since she sat down in class. To her surprise Regina wasn't already sitting there. Instead, there sat Graham with a huge grin on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. When Emma had asked why he was sitting there, he still gazed off into the distance when he explained that Regina asked if he could switch seats with her. He was in shock that she even spoke to him. Then Emma turned around and the scowl set in. Regina was sitting in the back with Ella and Ursula. She sat beside Mal while the girl was twisting the hair at the end of one of Regina's bouncy pigtails around her finger and Regina was blushing profusely. Emma turned around and pouted for the rest of the class.

"Who is the new girl?" Killian asked taking one of the cookies Emma offered him. Emma smiled when she first saw them. They were pink frosted with beautiful swans drawn on them with white icing.

"I don't know but she really likes Regina." Graham said reaching for his second cookie. Emma's scowl deepened.

"Who cares?" She snapped. "I mean, she's boring."

"And beautiful..."

"Auggie, not you too." Emma groaned.

"Sorry." He said looking away.

"I just want to know her name..." Killian said with a shrug.

"That." Ruby said as she sat on the other side of Emma. "Is Mal Grey. She's from New York City. She's so cool."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You should just meet her, Em." Ruby suggested. "You'll like her."

"I'll pass." The little blonde crossed her arms.

Ruby shrugged and reached for a cookie. "Suit yourself." She bit into the cookie and groaned. "Man, I wish Regina baked me things."

Emma shrugged. "Whatever."

Ruby laughed. "What's your problem, Emma?" She followed Emma's line of sight to Regina and Mal sitting together and talking. "Oh... want your girl back, huh?"

Emma's head whipped around and she glared at her friend. "I don't... she's not my girl."

"Sure..." Ruby said getting up from the seat when she saw Belle and Mary Margaret enter the cafeteria. "See you guys later."

Emma didn't say anything. She just turned back to Regina. She hadn't even looked Emma's way the entire time. Emma bit into her cookie grumpily and crossed her arms.

* * *

Regina hadn't even bothered to ask Emma how the cookies were. She hadn't visited Emma at all during recess. Instead she stayed with Mal or Mal stayed with her, either way they had been together the entire time and Emma hated that.

A ball hitting her in the head snapped her out of her glowering. "Ouch!" She yelped. She rubbed her head. Usually by now Regina would have been by her side checking her over for injuries. She hadn't even noticed.

"Wake up, Swan!" A blonde girl in a bright blue shirt and matching leggings screamed.

"Shut up, Elsa!" She screamed as she grabbed the ball and started to kick it back towards Elsa.

She heard snickering beside her. She turned to see Merida and Mulan, faces red from laughing. She kicked the ball towards them but a little redhead with two braids coming down her shoulders caught it and kicked it back towards her.

Emma laughed. "Nice one, Anna."

The second grader grinned at her and ran off.

She smiled and shook her head. She kicked the ball back to Elsa. Elsa kicked it to Giselle. Emma ran after the ball and threw herself back into the game.

Hopefully it would get the painful feeling of being forgotten out of her head for just a little while.

* * *

Emma suffered through the entire day being ignored by Regina. During silent reading Emma kept stealing glances at Regina and Mal. They were still sitting together. Too close for Emma's liking. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book although she wasn't exactly paying attention.

When they were dismissed, all of the children ran out into the schoolyard. Emma hung out with Merida and Mulan as they all waited for their parents. Merida was switching back and forth between listening to their conversation and watching her little brothers. The three pre-schoolers were playing with Emma's soccer ball. Chasing it back and forth.

"There's Regina." Merida announced as the brunette emerged from the double doors of the school. She was talking to Mal about something and the blonde looked completely smitten with her. Ursula and Ella followed them out, talking animatedly about something. Regina spotted Kathryn and the girl ran over and fell into step with them. "Go say hi, Mulan." Merida said nudging her friend.

"No." Mulan said as she blushed. "Stop."

"Hi Regina." Merida said as the brunette passed them and Mulan looked as if she wanted to die. Emma watched the whole thing in confusion. Mulan liked Regina? She thought Mulan liked Aurora... Well who didn't like Regina?

"Hey." Regina said with a wave. "See you tomorrow."

Emma frowned when she didn't even give her a second glance. Okay that hurt.

As soon as Regina reached the gate her daddy was walking up. She turned back and hugged Kathryn, then Mal. But the hug was different. She lingered longer on that one. Emma opened and closed her fist as she felt rage course through her small body.

Regina waved at the other two girls then slipped out of the gate and straight into her father's arms. He picked her up and started carrying her to their car.

That was Emma's hug and Mal stole it. She growled and glared at the other blonde who was just chatting away with the other three girls. Completely oblivious to Emma's dislike for her.

Emma heard a horn honk and looked over to see her mother's car. "Okay. See you guys later." She said turning and jogging over to the gate.

"Later Emma." She heard them both say. She jogged passed Regina's friends and slipped out. She couldn't get out of that school fast enough.

* * *

The next day when Emma arrived at school, she wasn't hit with a small body and small arms wrapping around her neck. Instead she was greeted by Neal Cassidy. He was a year older than her. Also a very good friend of Emma's but that wasn't who she wanted. She frowned.

"Hey Emma." He said happily. He had a huge crush on Emma and he was nice enough but Emma only saw him as a partner in crime for when she wanted to get into trouble. She was also pretty sure that he was related to the Mills sisters in some way but Emma wasn't quite sure how. A cousin maybe? Emma heard Regina and Zelena call his dad 'Uncle Gold' before.

"Hey Neal. What's up?" She fist bumped the one offered to her.

"Not much." He said with a shrug. "Wanna go to the movies this weekend?"

"Spent my allowance." She said glancing around the schoolyard. Maybe Regina was out sick.

"That's never stopped us before." He said with a smirk that made Emma laugh.

"True. Yeah let's do it. Ask Mulan if she wants to come."

He nodded. "Okay." He watched Emma for a moment. "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah have you seen your cousin?"

He tilted his head. "Zelena?"

"Regina."

"Oh." He shrugged. "Over there talking to the new girl. Lucky for you, huh?" Emma looked over to where he was pointing. She frowned when she noticed that Regina wasn't wearing yellow but was instead wearing a white shirt with a big red apple on it and a red tutu type skirt with black shoes. She looked adorable. But she wasn't wearing yellow. Emma frowned. "Em?"

Her eyes snapped back to her friend. "Yeah?"

"I said good thing, huh?"

"Why do you say that?" She asked with a confused frown.

"You know since she's always bugging you..."

"Oh..." Emma sighed. "Right..."

He clapped her on the shoulder. "See you at lunch."

Emma nodded as he walked away. She watched as he walked passed and waved at his younger cousin. Regina waved back then went back to talking to Mal. Emma growled and stomped over to her friends.

It was the whole squad this time. Well most of it. Killian, Graham, August, Merida, Mulan and Ruby.

"Hey Swan!" They all said excitedly when she walked up. Apparently excited to see her. She just grunted in response.

"Emma?" August said stepping over to her. "You okay?"

Emma shot one more glare at the girls then shrugged. "Yeah cool." She punched Killian in the arm to emphasize this.

"Ow." The dark haired boy said rubbing his arm and the rest of them started laughing.

This caused her to grin and for a moment she almost forgot about Regina.

Then the bell rang and all the kids starting lining up. Her eyes drifted over and her grin fell into a frown as Mal took Regina's hand and started leading her over to the line. Emma's eyes stayed on the joined hands and she thought of how many times that could have been her hand in Regina's. Then she shook the idea away.

She didn't want Regina to be her girlfriend. She just didn't want the new girl touching her. Who did she think she was? She's been friends with her for all of two days and she's already holding her hand? come on.

She sighed and lined up with her friends. She glanced back at Regina, hoping she would even look for her but to her disappointed when the girl's brown eyes stayed focus on Mal as they talked about something probably stupid and girly. Emma rolled her eyes.

She had better things to focus on but that didn't stop her from looking back every five minutes until they were taken upstairs.

Even in the classroom Emma pouted. Although Graham was her best friend, he didn't smell like bubblegum and apples. He didn't touch her hand or help her with her cursive. Not that she would want him to. She doubted his hands were as soft or warm as Regina's. She groaned and let her head fall forward and hit the desk. Startling Graham.

* * *

Regina didn't visit her at lunch again. She didn't even look her way. Emma watched with a frown as Regina pulled out what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies in a red container and handed it to Mal. The blonde girl hugged Regina and the brunette giggled.

Emma crushed her empty soda can and growled as she watched Regina's cheeks color.

"Whoa, Bruce Banner." August chuckled, taking the can out of her hand. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Emma said with a shrug. "I just..."

"Miss Regina." Ruby said sitting down on the opposite side of her.

Emma looked shocked at first then quickly scoffed. "No!" She said louder than necessary. "I mean, who cares?" She shrugged half heartedly. "Now she's not bugging me..."

Ruby didn't believe it for a second. She shrugged. "Whatever..." Emma looked at her friend who was holding two cookies in her hand. She handed one to Emma. "Regina baked them."

Emma sighed. Regina doesn't even bake for her anymore. She bit the cookie. It was delicious but it didn't taste the same as it did when she baked them for her.

"Does she... say anything about me?" Emma asked trying to sound indifferent. Ruby gave her an apologetic look and Emma shrugged. "Its whatever. She's has a new blonde to bug."

Ruby smirked then cleared her throat. "Right."

* * *

Emma pouted all through lunch and even into recess when they played a huge game of dodge ball.

A ball whizzed passed her and she looked up. Mulan grinned at her. She laughed and snatched the red, soft, squishy ball out of James' hand and threw it back at her friend. The girl ducked but it hit the girl behind her square in the face.

"You're out, Aurora!" Philip screamed as he laughed.

"Sorry." Emma said. The brunette girl just scowled at her.

Mulan stuck her tongue out at Emma and skipped back to her team. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed.

Emma saw Ashley Boyd, the small blonde a grade under them, get hit with a ball. Emma's team was going down. Mulan and Merida were merciless.

"Elsa." Emma yelled at her friend. The other girl just nodded. When the ball came her way she caught it in midair.

"You're out, Marian!" Elsa screamed and gave Emma a cocky grin. They watched the girl walk away grumbling.

Emma laughed. Elsa threw the ball and hit another girl. "You're out, Lily!" The girl scowled as she stalked away.

Emma giggled again and she narrowly missed the ball thrown at her. Killian scooped it up and chucked it over at the other team, hitting a big kid in the back of the head. He had been momentarily distracted by a dark haired girl named Guinevere.

"See ya, Lance!" He said with a grin.

The boy stalked away.

The game was still going on and eventually it was down to Emma, Elsa, Graham and August vs. Mulan, Merida, Robin and David. His brother had got out somewhere early in the game. He was off chatting with the girls and a boy named Hans.

The ball flew back and forth and after a while it was down to Emma and Mulan. They went against each other for almost ten minutes and recess was almost over. Mulan had the ball now. Emma raised a cocky brow and the other girl smirked in response.

"Come on, Swan, you got this!" Killian yelled and clapped his hands.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She never took her eyes off Mulan. She was going to win this. She narrowed her eyes at Mulan and they began to square off again.

"Hi Regina." Emma heard Robin's accented voice say then a few other voices followed doing the same. Her head snapped up and her mouth fell open. She watched stupidly as the girl smiled at Robin with a wave.

"Hey." She said as she continued on. Mal was right beside her and the boys waved at her as well.

Ella and Ursula followed them but didn't bother to even say hello. Emma watched Regina until she reached the other side of the playground where she met up with Kathryn, Anastasia and a few other girls. Emma frowned. She didn't even look her way.

Her line of thought and moment of disappointment was cut short by the impact of something hitting her square in the chest. She turned back around and her eyes widened when she saw the red ball rolling away. She looked back at Mulan who offered her a smug smile and a shrug. She glared at her.

She felt Killian clap a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get her next time."

Emma sighed. "Yeah sure."

Her eyes wandered back to the giggling girls and she felt like she lost more than the game that day.

* * *

The rest of day went on like that. Emma trying to ignore Regina and Regina not even paying the slightest bit of attention to her. It was like her whole world had been turned upside down.

She was just relieved when they were finally released. She entered the schoolyard with August right behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" August asked as they walked across the concrete.

"Yeah great." Emma said shrugging on her blue leather jacket. Even though she felt anything but. She walked across the yard and glanced at Regina who didn't even acknowledge her, being too interested in Mal. In all honestly the blonde girl was very attentive. She smiled when Regina did and just seemed happy to be around her. Emma rolled her eyes and kept walking.

They stopped in front of Mulan who had been grinning as Aurora walked away from her. She turned and saw Emma's face and frowned.

"Hey." She said looking at Emma's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma snapped. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You look kinda sad and..." Mulan shrugged and looked at August who shook his head and returned the gesture. "Just out of it."

"I'm okay..." Emma sighed. She nodded towards Aurora who was over talking to Mary Margaret and David. "What happened with Aurora?"

"Oh..." Mulan grinned. "I asked her to come with us Saturday."

Emma grinned back. She knew Mulan liked Aurora! "What she say?"

"Yes. Duh." Mulan said with a playful eyeroll. Emma laughed.

"Good." She said with a sincere smile. "Who else is coming?"

"Um..." Mulan said thinking. "Besides us and the rest of our clique. Ruby, Ella, Aurora, Jasmine and Guinevere."

Emma frowned. "Okay..."

"You should invite Regina." Mulan said thoughtfully.

Emma's brows shot up. "For me or for you?" She tried to tease.

Mulan must have brought it because she giggled. "For you. Don't get me wrong I have a huge crush on Regina too but Aurora actually likes me back."

Emma shook her head. "I don't want Regina to come. I see her enough in school." She lied. Actually she did. She missed Regina more than she ever thought she would but she had a reputation to uphold.

Mulan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As if on cue Regina's father walked up to the gate. Emma turned to look at the brunette. She waved at him excitedly and he smiled and waved just as enthusiastically. She hugged Kathryn then turned to Mal and did the same but she kissed the tall blonde on her cheek.

That was it. Emma felt like her stomach was going to fall out of her butt. She scowled and turned away.

"I doubt she'd want to come anyway." Mulan pointed out after watching the scene.

Emma glowered at her. She started to say something really rude but the sound of a car horn pulled her attention. She looked over and saw her Dad's truck.

"I'll see you guys later." She started stalking away before either of them could respond.

* * *

The rest of the week went on like that. Regina had completely forgotten about Emma and it was odd. She never though she would miss her hugs and kisses so much but she did. After years of this, it felt strange not to get that anymore. She was starting to feel the loss.

They hadn't spoken in days and Emma missed her. Not that she would admit it but she missed being the center of Regina's world.

She wanted to get her back and she planned to do just that.

That's why Emma was standing on the other side of the playground, getting ready to tap Regina on the shoulder. She was fed up with being ignored.

She took a deep breath and did it.

Regina turned around from where she was talking to Anastasia and smiled when she saw Emma.

"Hi Emma." She said with a huge smile and her eyes sparkled. Emma's heart fluttered. At least she didn't hate her.

"Hey Regina," Emma said stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans.

"I like your shirt." Regina said pointing to Emma's tee shirt. It was black and had a picture of Pikachu in attach mode with bolts of lightening behind him. It was a cool shirt. "Its cute."

Emma blushed. "Thank you." She smiled. "I like your dress." She said pointing to the adorable red and white stripped dress Regina was wearing.

"Thank you." Regina giggled. Emma never realized how much she missed Regina's giggles.

"I was wondering..." Emma began and Regina's eyes lit up.

"Yeah?" She asked moving closer.

Emma gulped. The smell of apples and bubblegum flooding her senses. God she missed that too. "Uh... a few of us are going to the movies tomorrow..." Regina's smile grew. "Do you wanna come?"

Regina smiled so wide and it was beautiful but then it fell and Emma frowned. "I would love to, Emma. I would but..."

"She's having a picnic with me." Someone cut in. Emma looked up into the clear, bright, blue eyes of Mal. The girl smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Mal."

"Emma..."

"Nice to meet you." Mal said in a sincere tone. Emma hated how nice the girl was. "Regina talks about you a lot." She laughed. "But it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

 _A face to the name? Why does she talk like that? We're eight. Besides, we're in the same class._ But then again, Emma did make it a point to stay out of the girl's presence. "Yeah..." Emma looked back at Regina who was watching her with an adorable confused expression. "Maybe next time..."

"Yeah..." Regina said.

"Okay cool." Emma said and started to turn away but a small hand on hers stopped her. She looked up into Regina's beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me, Emma. I definitely would have come."

Emma gave the girl a small smile. "No problem. See you later, Gina." Then at that she turned to leave.

At this point Emma was coming to terms with the fact that she was losing Regina and it hurt like a bitch. But Emma doesn't give up. She just had to fight harder, that's all.

* * *

The trip to the movies wasn't as fun as Emma had expected. She and Neal had to sneak in but with a large group of friends in a small town it was easy. What was more difficult was sneaking into the R rated slasher movie but they pulled it off. Emma had too much on her mind to actually enjoy herself.

But her friends were having a ball. Laughing and throwing snacks around the theater. She was surprised that they hadn't gotten thrown out.

After the movie they went to get ice cream which Emma pouted through as well. She hung out with her guy friends because mostly everyone else was either coupled up or she just didn't really feel like socializing.

That's why she was relieved when Mulan asked if she wanted to walk home with her. She practically sprinted out of the parlor.

They walked most of the way in silence until they turned onto their block.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Mulan asked. Emma shrugged and kicked a rock. "And don't say nothing because I know you."

Emma shrugged. She could trust Mulan. She didn't have a big mouth and she didn't judge. "I like Regina." She blurted. The other girl grinned.

"Its about time you admitted it." She said before Emma could retract her statement.

"You know?" Emma asked slightly shocked.

"Yup." Mulan said with a smug grin. "The way you act with her. You pretend not to like her but you do."

So someone saw through that... Emma shrugged. "Now she doesn't like me."

Mulan shook her head. "She totally does."

"She does?" Emma asked softly.

"Oh yeah..." Mulan said with a grin.

"What do I do?"

Mulan shrugged. "I'm eight, Emma. I'm not a love expert." She sighed at her friend's pitiful expression. "Just show her you like her."

"How?"

"Talk to her." Mulan said as they reached her house. "Ask her to hang out."

"I can do that." Emma said with a huge smile.

Mulan smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "Good luck. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Killian wants to organize a game of manhunt tomorrow night."

"Nice." Mulan said slipping into her gate. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Emma waved awkwardly. Mulan waved back and ran up to her house.

Emma dug her hands into her pockets and continued home. She needed a plan.

* * *

Emma showed up to school with a little pep in her step. She had a plan to get Regina back. She was going to show Regina that she liked her. She was going to invite her out with her friends and spend time with her. Girls liked that, right?

She opened the gate to the schoolyard and waved at her buddies. They waved back excitedly.

She continued on, waving at a few other kids. She stopped by Regina and tapped her on the shoulder. The brunette turned around and was surprised again.

"Hi Emma."

"Hey Gina." Emma said with a wide smile. "How was your weekend?" Emma felt awful because she was hoping that Regina's weekend with Mal was horrible.

"It was nice. We had a picnic over at the park. The weather was perfect."

Emma wanted to frown but forced a smile. "That's great."

Regina hummed with a smile. "How was yours?"

"Good. We went to see a movie."

"I heard. Ruby went with you guys."

Emma nodded, oh right. "And we played a huge game of manhunt."

Regina smiled. "That sounds nice."

Emma nodded. "It was." She stepped a little closer and those brown eyes widened. "Look, do you want to hang out? A few of us are going to Litwak's arcade Saturday."

Regina smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but Mal is having a sleepover Friday night."

Emma frowned but she refused to show how crushed she was. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Regina sighed. "Maybe you could come? I'm sure Mal wouldn't mind."

"I...uh... I don't know."

"You should come." Emma heard a familiar very bored voice say. She looked over and saw Mal walking up. "I didn't invite you because slumber parties didn't exactly seem like your thing."

Emma frowned. "Well you guessed right. I'll pass." She forced a smile. She turned back to Regina. "Maybe another time."

Regina smiled. "Yeah."

Emma nodded. She was rejected twice but Emma was never one to give up. She's not a quitter. She just had to work harder which was never a problem for her. She could do this.

She walked back over to her friends. Mulan gave her a look that read 'how'd it go?' Emma shook her head and Mulan frowned.

"I know what I have to do though. I'll fix this."

Mulan smiled.

Emma returned it. Phase two begins today.

* * *

At lunch Emma walked passed her usual table with a nod at her friends and continued on to Regina's. Regina was seated between Kathryn and Mal as usual. A few of her other friends were crowded around the table as well.

Emma felt a sudden bout of anxiety. She really didn't want to sit there but she did want to be around Regina so she pushed through it.

She took a deep breath and tapped Kathryn on the shoulder. The other blonde looked up at her confused. "Do you mind?" Emma asked gesturing to the table. Regina looked up at the sound of Emma's voice. Her mouth fell open and her brows shot up.

Kathryn shook her head and scooted over then gestured to the empty spot. Emma smiled. "Thanks." She said as she settled into the seat.

She looked over at Regina who was still watching her in utter and complete shock. She smiled at the brunette. "Do you mind?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Not all all. But why are you...?"

"Um..." Emma began awkwardly opening her lunchbox. "I'm having lunch with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted to." Emma admitted. "And now I'm doing it."

Regina smiled, accepting that. "Okay..."

Emma smiled back and pulled out her sandwich.

Honestly, Regina's table felt like a whole new planet to Emma but she didn't feel out of place. Sure, they were all quiet, polite and still. The complete opposite of her rowdy table. But it wasn't boring like Emma thought it would be. They were having a pretty good time. This nice girl named Pocahontas and her best friend Nakoma were hilarious and this other girl, Elena was the life of the party. They stayed laughing through the period and Emma realized that she had been missing out. She had a great time with them.

They were eventually released into the yard for recess and Regina and her friends headed for their spot. Regina shooed Emma away with an adorable smirk and told her to go play with her own friends. Emma laughed as the girl pushed her. It wasn't a bush off. She just knew that Emma wouldn't want to play jump rope with them. Emma agreed and headed over to her own friends.

She didn't even make it all the way over to them before Killian and Graham ambushed her. "How was it?" Graham asked.

Emma furrowed her brows. "How was what?"

"Regina's table." Killian asked bouncing on his heels.

"You sat at Regina's table?" Robin asked as he walked up.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can you guys stop? Yes I did. I had fun. The girls are great."

"You're not going to start sitting with them for good, are you?" August asked nervously.

"Of course not." Emma said with a smile. "Now, are we going to play tag or not?"

"Yep." Neal said as he walked up. "Let's do it."

"Let's go." Emma said clapping her hands together and rubbing them. "One, two, three. Not it." Her finger flew to her nose. So did the rest of the group. She giggled. "Lily, you're it."

The brunette glared then groaned. "Fine." She covered her eyes and started counting. Everyone took off in different directions. Emma's eyes darted to Regina for a moment and she caught the other girl's eye. She smiled and Regina smiled back.

Emma waved before running off far enough so Lily couldn't catch her. At least Regina was looking at her again. It was a start.

* * *

At dismissal Emma made it her business to seek Regina out. Once she spotted her, she walked over to her and waved. Regina stepped away from her group of friends and to Emma's contentment, that included Mal and moved closer to Emma.

"Hi Emma." Regina said with a soft smile and Emma never thought she would miss her bubblegum scented hugs but she did.

"Hey Regina." Emma said with a grin.

Regina shook her head with a soft eye roll. "I don't know what has gotten into you today but I had fun at lunch. I'm glad you sat with me."

"Me too. Thanks for letting me."

"You're always welcome to sit with us." Regina said waving that off. "I hope you do it more often though."

Emma's grin widened. "Yeah?"

Regina rolled her eyes again with a smirk. "Yes, Emma."

"Then it could be arranged."

"Good." Regina said with a smile. She looked back at the gate and her face lit up. Emma looked over as well and saw Regina's father. "Bye Emma." She said before heading back to the group.

Emma watched as she grabbed her bag, hugged Kathryn and kissed Mal on the cheek. She then waved at the rest of her friends, ran over to the gate and slipped out.

Okay she didn't hug her or kiss her but she still talked to her. That's something.

She got it now. What she wanted. She can do this.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Emma came to school and went over to Regina. She initiated all conversation. She even sat with her at lunch and just devoted all of her time to her. Regina seemed to have enjoyed it. It's all she wanted since she met Emma in pre-k. Emma really appreciated the little smiles she received. Everything was going according to plan.

She wished she was spending more time with her buddies but she couldn't get enough of Regina. Maybe she could find a way to merge the two worlds but for now she was content with the little bubble she and Regina were in.

That was until Friday rolled around and Emma remembered that Regina was spending the weekend with Mal and their friends. That kind of killed Emma's mood.

After school, she followed Regina into the yard. She wished she had accepted Mal's invitation but she already agreed to hang with her friends and she couldn't blow them off, especially after doing exactly that for the past week.

"Have a good weekend, Em." Regina said with a smile when she saw her father.

"Later Regina." Emma said.

Regina went over and said her goodbyes to her friends. Kissed Mal then left. Emma watched her go. She was satisfied. Regina seemed happy.

Emma would be getting hugs again in no time. She turned and headed over to her friends with a pep in her step.

* * *

The whole weekend Emma's mind kept drifting to Regina and what she was probably doing. As a result she had lost four times in "Fix It Felix Jr" and eventually just gave up, not wanting to waste another quarter. She walked through the arcade and plopped down into the little seat for her favorite driving game "Sugar Rush." As she pulled out her quarters, she heard someone take the seat beside her.

She didn't even have to look over to see who it was. "Hey Mulan."

"Hey Emma. Chose a character so I can kick your butt."

Emma laughed. "We'll see." She said, selecting a racer.

Mulan grinned and chose one too. They started their race.

"The fair is coming next week." Mulan said on their second lap. "You should ask Regina to go."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I might. She'd like that."

The other girl hummed. "Aurora asked me if I wanted to go."

"I'm sure everyone is going."

Mulan hummed. "Exactly. Ask her though."

Emma nodded and turned her attention back to the race. She would ask Regina. That's definitely what she would like. She'd smile. Emma loves the way Regina's eyes sparkle when she smiles. She just likes when Regina smiles in general and she'd do everything to keep a smile on her face.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon Emma hopped on her bike and rode it through the streets of Storybrooke. She had a mission in mind. She had to see someone. She was armed with a big white daisy in her jacket pocket and a certain brunette on her mind.

She rode quickly, boosting herself up. Pushing away her nervousness and thoughts of what her friends would think. Regina deserved better than that.

She stopped in front of 108 Mifflin and stared up at the big white house. The place practically looked like a castle. Which would be fitting since Regina is an actual princess. She leaned her yellow bike against the fence and stepped through gate. She slowly walked up the path.

She just hoped that Regina was home. How long do sleepovers last?

Knocking on the door, she finally started to realize that this may have been a bad idea and Regina might not even want to see her. But before she could change her mind and run away, the door was pulled open. She came face to face with a tall man. She recognized him as Regina's father. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello there," He said kindly. "How can I help you?"

Emma began wringing her hands. "Hello sir, my name is Emma Swan." She said remembering her manners. "Is Regina home?"

The man smiled again. "Hi Emma. I'm Mr. Mills. Come on in."

Emma smiled and followed the man inside. He shut the door behind them. "This way." He started leading her through the house and Emma began to realize that she was right about the place being a castle.

It was decorated expensively and grand. It certainly fit Regina. He led Emma straight through to the back of the house to a back door. He pushed it open.

"She's out here." He said as Emma stepped out. "In her tree house."

Tree house? Nice. She stepped into the perfectly kept yard and her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face when she spotted the big tree house that was built to look like a white palace. It was so cool.

Emma ran over to it and looked up. She looked back towards the house to see that the man had disappeared back inside. She turned back to the house and looked up again.

"Regina!" She called up. After a moment, one of the windows were pulled open. Out popped a little brunette head.

Regina's eyes widened when she spotted the little blonde. "Emma?"

"Hi." The blonde said shyly.

Regina smiled wide and giggled. "Come on up."

Emma grinned and didn't waste any time as she ran over to the matching white ladder and began climbing up. When she reached the top, the small door was pulled open and there was that adorable face and those wide eyes. Emma climbed the rest of the way and pulled herself up.

Settling down on the white carpeted floor, Emma got a good look at the place. Off in the corner was a pink tea table and set. There were board games on the floor too. There were pink and white lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A floor length mirror was stuck on the wall. A few pink bean bag chairs sat around on the floor. There were pink sheer curtains on all four windows.

Various stuffed animals were strewn about.

The place was painted white and from the inside you could barely tell that it was built in a tree. This was the tree house of all tree houses.

"Wow..." Emma breathed. "This place is awesome."

"Thank you." Regina giggled. Emma blushed.

"Hi." She said again.

"You said that." Regina pointed out with a smile.

"Oh yeah..." Emma chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked softly. "Not that I don't want you here but..."

"Regina..." Emma began but froze up. Regina's big brown eyes were watching her innocently, almost shyly. God, she's adorable. She drew in a deep breath. "Regina, I like you." She rushed out. "And I'm sorry I treated you the way I did before, but I actually do like you, a lot. I really want you to be my girlfriend."

Regina made a sound that resembled a squeak but aside from that, said nothing. She just stayed there frozen.

Emma suddenly started to panic. Maybe blurting everything out at once wasn't the best idea but it seemed like it at the time. But now, well, she's pretty sure she had broken Regina.

She waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Regina?" At that the brunette blinked and she looked at Emma. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Regina blinked a few more times as the words sunk in. Then she smiled. Emma released a relieved breath. Then she ended up yelping when the brunette tackled her back onto the carpet and they both giggled.

"Is that a yes?

Regina smiled and pecked Emma's lips softly. "What do you think?"

Emma's eyes widened. Was that her first kiss? That was better than she expected. Wait! "Awesome." She said, slightly dazed. Regina giggled and her cheeks colored a bright pink. "Hey Gina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked with a bright smile. She didn't bother to make a move to get off of Emma. Her dark curls fell off her shoulders and pooled on Emma's shoulders beneath her, mingling with Emma's blonde hair.

"I have two questions." Emma began as her cheeks colored. "First... um... do you wanna go to the fair with me? Secondly, can you do that again?"

Regina giggled. "Yes. I'd love to. And..." She leaned in and pecked Emma's lips again. Emma grinned wide.

"Thank you."

Regina hummed as she pulled herself off of Emma. "You liked me all this time, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Emma." Regina said then she bit her lip. "Okay, well, you are but you're my idiot."

Emma laughed. "I'll take it."

Regina smiled. "You're my girlfriend, Emma."

Emma blushed deeper. "I know. Speaking of..." She dug around in her jacket pocket and pulled out the daisy. It was crushed flat and was missing most of its petals from when Regina tackled her. "Sorry." She said holding it out towards the girl.

Regina giggled as she took it. "That's so sweet."

Emma laughed. "It was prettier before."

"It's still beautiful. Thank you, Emma."

The blonde's cheeks were on fire. "It was nothing."

Regina leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "It definitely was something, Emma Swan."

Emma grinned wide. She was pretty sure that she had the coolest girlfriend ever and she was the luckiest girl alive. This is what she's been missing out on all this time? She wanted to kick herself but instead she leaned forward and stole another kiss.

Her girlfriend giggled and pushed her away.

Yep, coolest, cutest girlfriend ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and going with me on this little adventure of elementary school romance.**

 **I originally planned for Ruby to be Emma's closest friend but as the story went on, Mulan and Emma got closer... and I decided that I liked it. I don't even know... besides, Mulan doesn't really get a lot of screen time on the show so it was nice.**

 **ALSO, you might recognize Litwak's and Fix it Felix from the Disney movie "Wreck-It Ralph." If you haven't seen it, you should. It's really great.**

 **But yeah, once again, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
